Soulflayer Canyon
Overview Soulflayer Canyon is a deep canyon with multiple levels located between the Barta Crags and the Cursewood, home to Snow Harpies, Phantasms, Goblins, Spiders and Sulfur Saurians. Additionally a Cyclops, Gargoyle, Cockatrice, and possibly a Gorecyclops (during the Dark Arisen quest An Unseen Rival I) may be found here. The Cyclops guards a high and narrow rock bridge crossing from one side of the canyon to the other; the Gargoyle is an erratic that makes the canyon its home after attacking a freight wagon, stealing important documents (see The Conspirators); the Cockatrice appears at Leaper's Ledge after completion of the Honor and Treachery quest. The canyon is difficult to navigate, primarily because the main bridge connecting one side to the other is broken. There are many opportunities for falls, both onto hard rocks and into water; additionally some slippery steep slopes cannot be returned up, complicating travel in the canyon. Entrances The Soulflayer Canyon has two entrances, one from the Cursewood, the other from Barta Crags. The Cursewood entrance is east of the path leading to The Ruins of Heavenspeak Fort, at the point the path begins to exit the forest and begins to ascend steeply upwards — the entrance is concealed off the path in a small hollow. The Barta Crags entrance is close to, south-east of, and below the Greatwall Encampment — from the exit to the Encampment two miasmic ponds must be passed, and a steep zig-zag path taken. Loot The canyon is relatively rich in loot, mostly in chests — several enchanted weapons can be found here, as well as good quality armor and valuable materials. There are several Ore deposits in the canyon, but the veins are weak — only rarely does a deposit give more than one or two ores. Copperstone is unique to the canyon. Flora includes Sunbright and Moonglow, as well as Godsthrone Blossom, White Orchids, Wintry Herb and Bringbout. There are a few Fish pools in the canyon — though they do not seem to host Giant Fish, a few have a small chance of containing a Snakeskin Purse. Other loot commonly found includes Argence and Sconces. Much but not all of the treasure in the canyon is found at Leaper's Ledge — gather spots here may also yield fine equipment. Chests Quests *Search Party — find journal entries for Reynard *The Conspirators — recover a sealed letter for Fedel *Parcel Service — retrieve ten Parcels *Come Home to Roost — defeat the Cockatrice in Soulflayer Canyon *An Airborne Plague — defeat eight Snow Harpies *An Unseen Rival I (Dark Arisen) — defeat the Gorecyclops Pawn Travel Knowledge Areas that should be visited for Pawn travel knowledge are: *Both east and west entrances. *Leaper's Ledge — both the slide entry points and stone stair exits. *The natural stone bridge with Cyclops. *Visiting the area of the eastern side of the broken bridge on the First Floor grants Pawn Travels Knowledge. (Revisiting this area several times may result in additional Knowledge.) The western side may also need to be visited. *The climbable areas above the rock platforms where the Sulfur Saurians lurk may also yield Pawn Travels Knowledge. *Slide down both the sides of the watery slide after the stone bridge. Pawn Chatter :" 'Tis an aerie to harpies and gargoyles." :"All these snow harpies... Must be a nest close by." :"This canyon links the capital with the west of Granys." :"I ill like the look of this cave... Stay vigilant." :"Winged monsters seem to favor the terrain here." :"The air is chill... Is there water within?" :"The bridge has rotted through. Hm..." the broken bridge :"We're likely the first to be here in years." Notes *Beware when engaging the Cyclops on the bridge. While on the narrow bridge it is incredibly easy to be knocked off. Along with the Cyclops there are also three unseen Snow Harpies that have a scripted "Grab and drop" attack on the bridge. The risk of falling off can be mitigated with several techniques, such as sniping or magick attacks, aimed at the eye, stunning with lightning, or running! *Probably one of the easiest areas to gather high-level equipment early in the game. *If approaching the broken bridge from the west (the Barta Crags entrance), it is possible to jump across with a sprinting start and follow with a Double Vault or Levitate. *Pawns are right, Snow Harpies do have nests in the area and they respawn each time the player enters here. Achievements/Trophies *Enter the Canyon to unlock Into Soulflayer Canyon. Gallery Leapers Ledge Items.png| Map overview of Leapers Ledge with chests and weapon/armor piles Soulflayer.png Concept Art - Soulflayer Canyon.jpg| Soulflayer Canyon Concept Art Soulflayer Canyon.png Category:Locations Category:Better Image Needed